


Kiss Cam

by NeverlandKnight



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is a wrestler, One Shot, Renee is on a really shitty date, There's no real verse here, based on a gif set, good thing the shield shows up, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandKnight/pseuds/NeverlandKnight
Summary: In a last ditch attempt at a good date, Renee takes her lackluster boyfriend to a baseball game. They happen to be sitting in the same row as the shield.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [art3misthehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art3misthehuntress/gifts).



> Inspired by this gifset: http://sizvideos.com/post/107983291917/video

Baseball had been Renee’s idea. She had patiently waited through several subdued dates that included dinner menus in French and a trip to the opera, of all things, and then she had taken the initiative. She had snatched up tickets online and presented them to  _ Gerald  _ as a surprise, so that he would go with her. 

His reluctance had been palpable. He had even asked her as they parked if she was sure she thought this was a good idea, insisting it wasn't too late to do something else, and didn't she know? He could pull some strings and get them a dinner reservation. Renee waved off every excuse he came up with. This would be fun. Maybe if she was lucky, her subdued datemate would even loosen up a little bit. 

He nitpicked through security, whining about putting his cellphone and keys in the bin. He bitched when they found their seats. “What am I supposed to do with my knees, Renee? Where are they supposed to fit?”

“Hip cramps are part of the experience,” she snapped. 

Items sorted and boyfriend seated, Renee had had enough of the complaining. “I'll be back,” she informed him with a tense smile. She was going to get some greasy popcorn and cheap ballgame beer.

“Do you have any idea how bad that is for you?” demanded Gerald, glancing up from his phone when Renee returned. 

A loud cackle rose up from Renee’s left. “Dude, stadium calories don't count. Everyone knows that.” Renee looked up and saw a bearded dude with half his hair bleached blond. A huge man with a bun and a tribal tattoo sleeve had his arm slung around the guy who had spoken, and a third man with a mop of ginger hair, laden down with snacks pushed around them and dropped down into the seat next to Renee. 

The ginger guy shrugged at her. “Guess you’re stuck with us. Don't worry, though. I promise we’re not as obnoxious as Seth’s laugh makes us seem.”

“Fuck you,” snapped the half blond guy, apparently named Seth. He dropped into the seat next to the ginger guy, dragging the huge tattooed guy with him.

“Behave, you two.” rumbled tattoos, settling low into his seat so Seth could comfortably lean on him. “These two don't need your trouble.”

Ginger smiled at Renee mischievously at tattoo’s words, but ducked his head and said no more. 

If the security, the seating, and the food had been too much for Gerald, then the three dudes who had just claimed ownership of the end of their row had pushed him into apoplexy. 

“ _ Renee”  _ he hissed urgently.

_ “Relax,”  _ she hissed back, swatting his knee. He huffed and settled into his seat, leaning away from the guys and Renee while tapping at his phone.

The game itself was really good. The players were on point, and the audience was engaged. Renee loved being in the nitty gritty of an energetic crowd, and she was swept away at the first pitch. The three guys who had sat next to them were even more into it than she was. Seth’s voice was as loud and distinct as his cackle was, and, much to Renee’s surprise, that very cackle seemed to be his default laugh. Had he been rooting for the opposing team, Renee wouldn’t have been able to stand him, but having him on her side was oddly endearing.  

Tats, who she was pretty sure was dating Seth, as they always seemed to be sharing some skin to skin contact, was a bit more subdued, but when he cheered, he bellowed. Renee swore he could shake the earth with that voice.

The ginger guy, right next to Renee, kept up a running commentary of the game that would have made Laurel and Hardy weep, munching on various concession stand goodies the whole time. Gerald continued to tap at his phone.

In a truly stunning move, one of the batters made a remarkable home run, sliding into home at the bottom of the ninth to tie the game. Renee bounded out of her seat, screaming, beer in hand. Ginger did the same thing next to her, and Tats lifted Seth right out of his seat. They all sent their popcorn scattering, the brunt of it landing on Gerald, who glared up at Renee. Wow. He had looked at her instead of his phone. 

“Sorry.” Renee offered Gerald a hollow smile, brushing popcorn off of his slacks. She wasn’t, really. She might have felt bad if he had tried to pay attention or act interested, but mostly she was exasperated and figured he kind of deserved it. When she turned to sit back down, the ginger guy was holding open her folding seat and brushing his own popcorn away.

“Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly at her and then gestured for her to sit down. “Got a little carried away.”

“Oh my god, no,” laughed Renee, taking her seat gingerly. “I was right there with you. I’m amazed I didn’t spill my beer,” she mock toasted her neighbor and took a swig. “I’m Renee, by the way.”

“Ha! Can’t spill the shitty beer. That’s the best part,” he grinned at her, then offered his hand. “Dean.”

“Well, pleased to meet you, Dean,” Renee shook his hand, laughing. Gerald coughed beside her, gently. He was looking at her pointedly. She rolled her eyes at him and released Dean’s hand, which, really, had no business being that big or warm.

Honestly, she wasn’t even sure why she bothered. As soon as her attention was firmly off of Dean, Gerald patted her knee and returned to his phone.

Next to them, Seth and tats jostled Dean and pulled faces at him, Seth even going so far as to wiggle his eyebrows in Renee’s direction. Dean shoved Seth and bared his teeth at them.

As the extra inning was set up on the field below them, some wiseass set up the kisscam. Renee genuinely enjoyed watching these things and giggling over the results. She hoped Seth and tats got caught. She had a feeling they’d be super cute.

The last thing she expected was to be singled out with Gerald. This might be what their date needed, though. It might be the saving throw that put some energy and spontaneity into the situation. She nudged Gerald, pointing at the camera. “Hey, come on! Look!” He waved her off.

“It wasn’t interesting eight innings ago, babe. It won’t be interesting now.” He swiped his thumb across his phone and never even looked up.

How… How dare he? She had at least pretended to be interested, even on the most boring date he had taken her on. The least he could do was  _ look up. _ A white hot flash of rage rushed through Renee, and she gritted her teeth. Fine then. Gerald was boring, which was the last thing Renee wanted out of a relationship, anyway. If he wasn’t going to be interesting, she would find someone who was.

Glancing up, she confirmed that the kisscam was still on her. Good. She flashed the camera her best, brightest smile, then turned and tapped Dean on the knee.

Dean, whose gaze had been fixed on the kisscam, looked at her and grinned wolfishly, then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, one of his hands coming up to cup her jaw. 

Dean was… a surprisingly good kisser. His lips were soft and warm, and his rough, calloused hand was gentle against her face. He was even a gentleman about things, pulling away after a moment without trying to escalate things. The smile he offered her after their kiss was different. Close lipped and a bit shy, it brought out dimples and the apples of his cheeks. Seth and Tats were wolf whistling and whooping behind him.

“So, ah,” he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away for a moment. “Any chance I could get your number?”

Renee laughed and nodded. To hell with Gerald, anyway.


End file.
